Life At Ohtori
by SiHK Kandie Angel
Summary: The Sailor Scouts at Ohtori. I don't a main idea for it yet so please suggest some.


Disclaimer-**I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Sailor Moon.**

Yea this is my second one. I don't know why but for me I can't write an Utena and Sailor Moon crossover. But, I will try. This is my first try at an Utena and SM crossover.

So HERE WE GO!anime power fist

Mizuno Ami was sitting down under a tree reading a book. She was wearing her school uniform and her blue hair looked darken by the shadow. People often stared at her strange colored hair. But, she heard that there were others with even stranger hair colors. A lot of times, when she was wearing a casual plain white button-up shirt; she was mistaken for another person. Time and time again, it was only the same person.

She and her friends had agreed to an exchange program with another school. The school was called Ohtori Academy. She was looking forward to seeing Ohtori and what it had in stored for her. She didn't like their uniforms very much but almost everyone else did. Of course Rei didn't like it because of its puffy sleeves at the shoulders. Minako and Usagi thought they were cute and looked forward to wearing them. Makoto thought they were cute as well but fell uncomfortable wearing it. Ami decided to decorate her uniform. Normally she would not to do this because she feared she would get in trouble. But because she was such a genius, she read the rule book ad it said all were required the uniforms. To change it up a bit, she decided to make her skirt a skort because she did not wanted her skirt to keep sliding because of the shorts underneath and that the skirts were shorter than what she had been used to. Rei did the same and put on some long gloves that reached to about a fourth away from her elbows. Makoto did the same as Rei. She did not like wearing those long gloves but being a sailor scout, she had grown used to them. So, she did the same. She wanted her uniform to be similar to her sailor outfit. On the edge of both the bottom of her shirt and sleeves, she embroidered beautiful blue patterns looking like flowers. She did the same for her skirt. She liked what she did with her uniform so far so decided to stop and go and read because sewing took a long time.

Before she went to go find a comfortable spot to sit and read, she went to go look around the school like what she wanted to do before when she first arrived. It was a beautiful place; prettier than she had imagined. She knew she would like this place better than her old school. Because they had dorms to stay in she didn't have to worry for her friends being late to class. But she doubted that even if they had dorms they would still be late. She saw a rose crescent almost everywhere she went. She guessed that that was the schools symbol or something. She looked down to the flour and saw that they had rose paintings on them. They looked lovely. She could see a lot of doors that lead to many places that she had yet to find out what lie beyond them. She looked for her favorite place--the library--to see what books they had. She couldn't find it and didn't want to waste time looking for it. She sought for the perfect place to read.

She was finding her way out when she smelled the scent of roses. Roses? Here? She knew it couldn't be but, where else can the smell of roses come from. She kept on walking. As walked, the smell of the roses got stronger. She came to a little clearing and saw a greenhouse with a dome shape up top. She could barely see inside; for there were a lot of flowers blocking the window. But, she could see clearly the figure of a teenage girl. She had dark Indian skin, and purple hair that was short with curls folding inward at the end. She was apparently watering the flowers. She turned around and I saw her deep green eyes look at me through her wire framed glasses. My first thought was to turn the other way but I didn't want to seem rude. She smiled and waved at me. In return, I smiled and waved back at her.

Then she bent down and I think plucked a flower. A flower? For me? She seemed really kind, sweet, and gentle. She stood up and walked through the door. She ran up towards me and I saw her holding a flower, a rose I think. When she neared she slowed down and her face looked confused. She just smiled and walked up to me. "Gomenasai, I thought you were someone else that I knew. But, here." she held out the rose to me, "Take this." I was a little confused. How can somebody mistake her for someone else? Her blue hair did stand out because rarely did anybody have blue hair. I extended my hand out and took the rose.

"My name is Hemimeya Anthy; it's nice to meet you." She smiled her sweet innocent smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Mizuno Ami. Thank you for the rose. It's beautiful. Do you care for the plants?" It seemed rude to ask but it didn't at the same time. Anthy answered, "Yes I do. I tend to my roses everyday." These were her roses? That was her rose garden? "That's your rose garden?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes it is. I'm on the student council and this is what I do. Water the flowers. They gave me this garden to do whatever I wanted with it." So, Anthy was on the student council. Was this all she did; water the roses? "That's interesting. You must love your garden very much." Again she smiled. "Yes I do somewhat. If I don't care for the roses who will?" she said, smiling. I just smiled back. "Well, I'll be on my way. I'm going to relax." I said about to leave.

"Wait." I turned around and looked at Anthy. She walked up to me. "I've never seen you here. Are you new?" I thought of something to say. "Well, yeah. Me and my friends, well, we're in this exchange program from across town. I must say that you have a big school." I waited for her reply. Again she smiled, "Oh, well that's nice to know. I hope you like it here. I'm sorry to bothering you about that." "No problem." I took a step backwards. "Good-bye, Ami-sama. I hope we meet again." With that, she turned and walked back to her garden. I had no idea why she called me Ami-sama. Oh well. I turned walked out. Before it was out of sight, I turned around and looked at Anthy. She was back at watering her plants. She was a sweet girl, no doubt about it. "Hemimeya Anthy…" Then I turned and finally left.

Outside, she could see that they had many places filled with grass. She decided to just sit in the open in the middle of some grass, no trees, just grass. She laid back just wanting to soak in the sun. She was wearing a plain white button-up shirt and some light blue jeans. She could feel the wind hit her body and loved the feeling of it. She thought she heard some footsteps from behind. But, they seemed to be faint and ignored them.

"Miki?" asked a female voice she was not familiar of. I got up and spun around to see a lady with orange curls behind me. The lady looked a little confused, "Oh, I'm sorry but you look a lot like my friend Miki. If you had been wearing a girls uniform I might have mistaken you for his twin sister. Forgive me. I didn't introduce myself, my name is Juri but everyone calls me Sempai. I'm the captain of the fencing team and a member of the student council. I don't believe I've seen you before; I'm pretty sure I would remember three people who had blue hair here in Ohtori. "

That was pretty long. But, I wanted to meet this Miki and his twin sister. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one to have blue hair. She realized that she had been long quiet since Juri-, umm, Sempai had stopped. Quickly she went right on to introduce herself. "That's okay. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one with blue hair in this school. Hi. My name is Mizuno Ami; my friends just call me Ami. We're exchange students from across town. "There. She finished her part and was waiting for Sempai's response. Juri smiled," Well its nice o meet you Ami. I can't wait to meet your friends as well. Though I must warn you, others may mistake for Miki when you're not wearing your uniform. And when you are, they might mistake you for Kozue; Miki s' twin sister. But, you two have different hairstyles and act differently than each other." Juri again smiled. Ami smiled back her usual smile," Thanks for telling me. I would like this, umm, Miki and Kozue which you speak of. I bet if my friends will notice the similarity when they meet him. Ami was aware of some of the things she said and hopped she didn't sound to mean. She smiled again.

Juri watched as a smile appeared on Ami s' face. She realized even though she looked more like Miki, her smile made her look like Shiori with similar sparkling eyes. Her heart felt a little pain in it but she quickly removed that feeling. This girl, Ami, was not Shiori or Miki or Kozue. She was different. Almost like Shiori s' sweetness and Miki's looks. "I hope you can meet them sometime soon too. Maybe, I can introduce you to them sometime." She too wanted to see how Miki and Ami s' fiends would react when they meet each other.

Ami smiled again; the smile that reminded Juri so much like Shiori. "Thank you very much. I hope we can meet again," she paused and looked down at her watch, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I promised I would meet my friends in about 5 minutes and it's a pretty long way from way so it'll take time to get there. I hope to see you again Juri-Sempai." Then quickly bowed and ran off to meet her friends.

Juri watched as Ami ran off to meet her friends. She looked down and saw that she forgot her book. She was a long way and didn't think she could catch up to her. So, she picked up Ami s' book and decided to give it to her when they meet again.


End file.
